


Exploration

by Ekala



Series: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bootjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kadar had always loved exploring." De-anon from the (original?) Assassin's Creed Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Presented unedited, for archival purposes only.

Kadar had always loved exploring. Sometimes he explored just for the sake of exploring; sometimes to map out areas; sometimes to find new ones; and other times, he was looking for people. Today, he was looking for Altaïr, having nothing better to do. Sometimes he would teach Kadar outside of the normal training, giving him an edge over the other novices. Plus he liked spending time with the man. It was a winning situation from every side.

Until he found him, in a secluded corner of the fortress, rubbing out a quick one. Kadar stammered, blushing bright red. Altaïr looked up, chuckling.

"Hello, Kadar." His hand didn't stop moving. Kadar's eyes were glued to the motion, mouth going dry. "Did you need something?" Kadar fumbled, trying to say something but failing. Altaïr laughed again, before his voice went dark and low. "Come here. No touching yourself or me." Kadar stepped forward, slowly, dropping to his knees without prompting. Altaïr smirked. "Good boy."

He pressed a boot to the bulge in Kadar's robes, grinning. Kadar pressed against it, gritting his teeth against a moan, keeping his eyes firmly glued to Altaïr's hand. After another long minute of short breaths, he gently rolled his hips against the boot again, gaining a wiggle in return. Altaïr purred.

"That's it. You'll cum just from this, won't you, whore?" Kadar gasped, grinding harder, matching it to the languid motion of Altaïr's hand. "Not until I have. You hear me?" He nodded vacantly, adjusting his movements as Altaïr did, moaning now unashamedly. The older assassin was close, hand moving rapidly as he watched Kadar's arousal flush his face and listened to the erotic symphony coming from the novice.

"Watch carefully, now." Altaïr's hand sped up slightly, and he grunted softly as he spilled over his hand. Shortly after he felt Kadar shudder against his boot, moaning breathlessly as a wet spot appeared on his spotless uniform. Altaïr rubbed against it once more, drawing out another moan, before withdrawing. He reached over, wiping his hand on Kadar's robes, smirking as the contact made the novice blush.

With no warning, he pulled Kadar into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue. Kadar moaned against him, hands tangling in his robes, returning the kiss best he could. Altaïr bit at his lips, leaving them bruised and swollen and marked. Kadar could only accept it, flushed and dazed as the older assassin pulled away, still smirking.

"I'd advise you to not go snooping around the fortress alone. You never know what might find you."

As he left, Kadar lifted a hand to his lips, ghosting over the wounds left there. He disagreed. 

After all, Kadar had always loved exploring. In all senses of the word.


End file.
